AN-94
Overview The 'AN-94 '(Avtomat Nikonova 1994) is an Assault Rifle technically within the AK-47 family officially released in the 4-14-10 Supply Drop along with the Wasteland Goggles. This gun does not have a GP Variant, like many other NX Standard Variants, and features a unique double burst mode. At release, the AN-94 stood to become the most powerful assault rifle, surpassing the AK-47, whilst bearing similar traits. After an unknown patch, the AN-94 was nerfed, becoming weaker than the AK-47 by a small margin, however, the stats were not changed. None the less, many find the stats of the AN-94 to be misleading, especially in the aspect of recoil, as many feel that this element of the AN-94 should be much higher. A gun of power and precision, the AN-94 can be devastating at long and short ranges. With 92 accuracy, a player can effectively pin-point enemies at long ranges, utilizing its enormous stopping power for a solid 3 shot kill at any range. At very close range, full auto is recommended to quickly end an opponent's life, but the recoil can get out of hand at close - medium range onwards. To counter this flaw, bursting manually, or with the double burst option is the best tactic in medium range combat, as the first 2 - 3 shots usually land on target. At long ranges, tap firing is vital. Knowing this, the AN-94's recoil should not be taken lightly, for it is indeed, very hefty. The AN-94 features an extremely speedy reload time, as the reload animation does not include the cocking of the gun. On the other hand, portability is not so speedy; the AN-94 being one of the most heavy assault rifles in the Combat Arms Arsenal. This can be neutralised with speed gear, or by switching to lighter weapons while sprinting, such as a pistol or knife. It is also recommended that you attach an ACOG scope on the AN-94 to compliment its long range abilities. In game Performance *The AN-94's spread pattern zigzags repeatedly after the first or second shot on auto fire mode, while the second shot during the double fire mode will move diagonally if you don't let the spread settle back to its original state. *Firing in double shot mode lessens recoil by a large percentage. *The AN94's recoil and spread is comparable to that of the AK-47, but this gun has a fire rate noticeably higher than the AK, that being said the recoil is also noticeably reduced. Spread recovery is also faster. This gun will yield better results spraying over the AK. *The AN-94 is normally a strong 3-hit kill like the AK-47; it will occasionally 2-hit kill light vesters in close quarters combat. Tips and Tricks #The use of the ITech sight is strongly recommended, since spread is made easier to control in scoped in, but this can reduce its long range power. Trivia *The real AN-94 has the double firing mode as well as the Combat Arms version. *This weapon in real-life is used by the elite Russian Spetsnaz special forces. *The double fire action from the Double Barrel and the AN-94 has the same name, but it's two totally different modes, AN-94 does not fire both rounds simultaneously. *The gun shows resemblance to the AK-74M. *The AN-94 is the fifth gun to have the simple reload of pulling out the weapon's empty magazine and inserting a new one, ignoring the charging animation. The other guns having this reload are the M417, M6A2, ACR Blacksnake, MG36, and the M-200. *Although the AN-94 user simply pulls out the weapon's old magazine and puts in a new one, there is an extra sound while inserting the new magazine. *Although very few reviewers have acknowledged this yet, the AN-94 is statistically the most accurate assault rifle, even more than the L96A1 and L115A2/3 Sniper Rifles. *The AN-94 was replaced by the AK-74M in real life because the AN-94 was much more expensive to produce than the AK-74M. *According to the stats, this gun can outperform the G36E. *The AN-94 is the only gun in Combat Arms to have a 2 round (burst/double) fire mode. Media File:AN-94.jpg File:An94 reload.jpg|AN-94 being reloaded File:An94 reload scope.jpg|AN-94 being reloaded with attached scope AN-94_Draw.jpg|The AN-94's draw animation. Notice the thumb slightly clipping through the attached iTech scope. Category:NX Assault Rifles Category:Primary Category:Assault Rifles Category:Weapons without Variants Category:Perm Removed Category:NX Weapons Category:Weapons Category:NX Standard Category:Items